


Christmas Tree

by sayunoque



Series: Love Disease //DreamNotFound (one-shots) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayunoque/pseuds/sayunoque
Summary: It's the last day of 2020, and a stream that will be stuck in many people's mind for at least a year happens... Especially, for George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Love Disease //DreamNotFound (one-shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> i am uploading this from wattpad, my @ is also sayunoque, i usually upload there so... check it out. :)

A smirk appeared on his face. He cracked his knuckles, stretching before he laid his fingertips on the keyboard. One hand was on the mouse, the other on the keyboard. He was ready to start the stream.

"You sound ready for some feral action." The other in the call said in a teasing tone. "Hell yes." He responded in an excited tone, making the other giggle. He had many reasons to be ready. So many reason. Such as, he was going to use a webcam. But his face? Ahh, there is where the fun would begin. It was gonna be fun.

He started his facecam, and aimed the camera directly at his face. He hummed as he started the stream, turning his back to the camera. Which made chat go crazy as soon as they came in. "Hi, hi, everyone."

"Wait, Dreamー What is with putting a facecam, is it the reveal day?" Dream snorted, letting his hands be seen as they were out of the gamer chair's frame. The chat was filled with 'face reveal'. 

Dream huffed as if he was annoyed. "Where is Snapmap? I can't do it until he is here. What the hell is this panda doing?" The chat spammed 'L'. "I heard you, I undeafened at the perfect time."

"You are such a jerk." Sapnap whined. Dream wheezed, which turned into a smug chuckle. "Oh, am I?" He giggled in such a sassy way. The chat seemed so ready to see that get clipped out of context.

"When did your laughs become so smug, that's scary." A disgusted voice said. "Aw, come on, George. I know you love it."

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." He sounded so sarcastic as he started his stream as well. Dream hummed as he slowly started turning his gamer chair around.

And, he had a mask on his face, with the :] face. A tree star on his head, and also the 'leaves' of the tree, along with the decorations on his large sweater that seemed to cover his thighs. The chat was only spamming 'LOL' now.

"I almost thought there was gonna be a face reveal." The robotic voice said as the donation came in. Dream wheezed slightly. "Dream is a chirstmas tree confirmed, pog." George said in deadpan.

Dream was enjoying this so much. "Haha, everyone is so excited for MrBeast's rewind, as I have seen." He repositioned himself in a cross-legged sitting position, interviewing his finger as he let his hands lay on his thighs. His thighs were seen now, he was wearing only leggings underneath.

His head slightly tilted to a side, he gave off a sassy and smug vibe. "Disappointment will be there, I believe. But, I want to say, I really think they did a good job. They did so great, even." He wheezed as turned his head to a side.

"What I did for the rewind will be just... Hmm, no spoiler. Let's say it's going to be an amazing meme." He hummed as George snorted. 

"It is already a meme though." George rolled his eyes. George let his eyes drift to his second monitor, which was to see Dream's stream.

And oh, boy. His face went completely red. "Dream! What is with that pose and black leggings?" Dream held back a wheeze to not mess up the position. "To compete with Disguised Toast, maybe." He joked as he did the pose Toast did in that photo.

George made a sound that made it seem like he vomitted. He was thankful that he didn't have his facecam on. Dream wheezed, bending foward out of reflex. George couldn't his eyes off of Dream's thighs.

And that was a big problem. "Why are you even letting people take screenshot of this sight?" Dream hummed. "Because I simply don't care."

"Yeah, because he simply enjoys it." Sapnap said with a joking tone. "Pretty sure you'll look better than I do though..." You could hear his smirk. "Sapnap is thick, but not sure if he can surpass you."

That comment created an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"WHATー WHAAAAT?" And so Dream started shouting in an extremely flustered way, repositioning his pose in a very shy one as his hands covered his faceー Well, the mask. George found that adorable. Was this how he always reacted whenever he was this flustered?

'Why is he so cute?' George felt his heat up as he processed the thought he just had. "GEORGE, WHAT WAS THAT?" Sapnap yelled as he finally took the thought George just said. "I just said that I think Dream has better thighs than you."

Sapnap started laughing in bad pain and in a shocked way. Dream kept on yelling 'what' as the chat went insane. The donations were all about what George said, which made him regret more as he kept on laughing in a flustered way.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. Should I turn the facecam on after this? I'm not sure." Dream finally calmed down, along with Sapnap. "You HAVE to, George! You know our agreement..." Sapnap let out an 'ooohhh~' in a teasing way.

George chuckled nervously. "This is a dangerous thing for me now. But oh, well..." He turned the facecam on.

He was wearing a light blue sweater that is a bit big bigger than his size, with black jeans. He had a dark blue gift rope all over himself, a nametag that is tied to it, that said; 'To: Dream'. He was basically a gift to Dream.

"George, you look so adorable, kiss me right now."

"No," As usual, his voice tone was one that you can hear the heart emote at the end.

Meanwhile, Sapnap choked on air. "Oh my God, that nametag says... 'To: Dream'," He pointed it out. And George wished he didn't. "Wait, I never added that in our agreementー" George's face heated up as he let out a nervous laughter.

Dream repositioned himself, he was hugging his legs, revealing that he was really only wearing leggings underneath. He rested his chin on his knees, his hand on his feet. "Kiss me, George."

George let a sweat fall down before shaking his head, meaning no. "You are my gift, you don't get to say no now." Dream lifted his mask to his nose, only his mouth seen now. And he had such a smug, daring smirk.

"God," George couldn't help but stare at his lips as his eyes were fixated on Dream on the other monitor. "Fine." He sighed before opening Dream's stream on his stream, and getting closer to the camera. His legs were no longer seen.

He moved the facecam toward Dream's lips, luckily he had the background seen through. He closed his eyes and made a kissing sound, which Dream also did at the same time.

That made George's body jolt in shock, his face completely red. Dream wheezed as he saw his reaction, later on touching his lips as if George really kissed him with a smile on his face.

George touched his lips in a flustered way, his eyes looking at anywhere but the monitors now. Sapnap didn't know what to say or how to react, but a small smile appeared on his face.

The moment seemed like it will be clipped out forever.

**Author's Note:**

> check disguised toast's twitter or instagram to know what i meant by "that photo" pls


End file.
